


Wake Up

by DiddyRyFan



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiddyRyFan/pseuds/DiddyRyFan
Summary: A short bit of fluff





	Wake Up

Someone is sucking my boobs. Their tongue is flicking over the erect nipples, their teeth grazing over them in the perfect way, their warm mouth sucking and making me really horny. I look down to see who it is, but all I see is the top of a man’s head. He reaches down and starts playing with my clit, rubbing and flicking until I’m close to cumming. I try to move my arms to run my fingers through his hair, but that's when I realise my arms have been secured above my head. The man seems to work magic and I'm soon crying out with pleasure. He continues to suck my tits, then he goes to push his fingers in my pussy.

I wake up to the feeling of something large being pushed inside my pussy. I’m horny as hell and groan in pleasure. Someone has obviously been working on getting me aroused while I slept, probably the reason for my dream. Now he is fucking me, slowly pushing his dick in, then pulling it out again, just to push it back in just as slowly. I moan as my body reacts to his actions. Trying to remember where I am and who I'm with, I look at the man who’s giving me such amazing attention. I'm surprised when I look into the face of Ryan Stiles, with an expression of sexual bliss on it. I try to remember where and when I met my idol, but the last thing I remember is being in a bar trying to forget that I'm single on Valentine's Day, yet again. My thoughts scatter as Ryan kisses me passionately and increases the pace. It's not long before I'm crying out with one mighty orgasm, and not long after Ryan also cums.

After I have caught my breath I say, “Holy cow, that was amazing.”

Ryan chuckles and says, “It was rather good, wasn't it?”

Then I say, “I don't mean to be rude or anything, but how did I meet you? I don't seem to remember last night.”

Ryan replies, “I went to the bar to celebrate being single again. You were sitting on a barstool when I went to get a drink. You noticed who I was and asked for a selfie with me, you’d already had a few too many. When I realised you were there by yourself I joined you for a few more drinks. We got talking. At one point you mentioned that there are a few things you'd like to try in bed. I was curious, so I asked. Among other things, you said you’ve always been curious what it would be like to wake up with someone having sex with you. So I suggested we come back to mine and find out. So tell me, what was it like?”

“It was amazing.” I reply. “I wish I could wake up like that every day.”


End file.
